Drabbles For Shimizu Hikaru
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: These are drabbles for Shimizu-san as a good luck for her exams : ALL of them WILL be KAISHIN. So don't click of you no like.
1. Savior

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei owns, not me.

_**WARNING! KAISHIN! YAOI! LIME!**_

Do not read if you do not like any of the listed above.

I wasn't going to post this today...It was suppose to be posted on the 19th for Shimizu-san's first exam...but she asked for one yesterday and I couldn't say no XD

Then she told me to post it on Fanfiction...so here I am! :D

Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Savior<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kaito knew he was in deep trouble. He couldn't forget about <em>him<em>.

Aoko had forced Kaito into going on the class trip where they went boat ridding.

It wasn't really too bad, but Aoko had to ruin it by putting a stuffed fish in front of him. Kaito, panicking, backed up straight off the boat.

...The next thing he knew, something warm and soft was against his lips.

Opening his eyes, he met another pair of eyes looking back at him. A pair that is very similar to his own; however it is a deeper and brighter and a _prettier_ (in his own opinion) blue.

He tried to see the whole face, but he blacked out again before he could.

Now here he was in his bed, at the lounge his class was staying at, sulking.

All he could think about where those stunning eyes of his savior.

* * *

><p>Someone started to knock on his door. Groaning, Kaito walked over to open the door; he didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but he figured if he didn't answer people were going to get worried.<p>

However later, he would be extremely glad that he _did_ answer, because as he opened the door, he became face to face with the one who saved him, and those beautiful, impossibly blue eyes.

"Ermm…hey, how are you feeling? I'm Kudou Shinichi…and…Well, you don't know me, but I saved you from drowning earlier…and well…Your friend Nakamori-san insisted that I see you…If I'm bothering you I can just leave…" Shinichi felt incredibly awkward just standing there, and the other's unwavering stare didn't help any. He wasn't a very social person, and this was a prime example.

Kaito just stared for a few moments more; then abruptly pulled the other inside the room. Closing the door, the magician pushed the other against it and kissed him.

Those lips are as soft and warm as he remembered; however it was **MUCH** better now, since he was not in a semi-unconscious state this time.

Shinichi opened his mouth to ask what the other thought he was doing, but instead ended up groaning as the other teen pushed his tongue in his mouth.

Kaito was thrilled. Sure he knew nothing of the other, in fact he had only just learned his name a few moments ago, but he didn't care as he explored the other's mouth with his tongue. Hearing the one who had saved him groan made him press against the other even more, trying to get closer together.

Kaito pulled away for breath, but just barely, only allowing a centimeter of space between their lips.

"What was that?" The owner of those gorgeous eyes, eyes that Kaito couldn't get enough of, asked breathlessly. Shinichi was shocked...however it wasn't unpleasant.

The bigger teen moved to whisper in the smaller one's ear. "For saving me."

Shinichi couldn't hold in a shiver as he felt the magician's hot breath ghost across his ear; then gasped as his earlobe was bitten and nibbled slowly.

Kaito grinned, loving every moment, then gently licked Shinichi's ear. Feeling the other react like this, he couldn't stop.

Kaito moved his hands up under Shinichi's shirt, feeling the tight muscles of the other's stomach and firm chest.

The detective panted harder as fingers made random patterns against his chest and stomach. Then gasped as the magician slowly moved his hands around and over his nipples.

Kaito started to suck on Shinichi's neck, earning another shiver. He moved his knee in between Shinichi's legs and grinded, making the teen groan in pleasure.

It felt so _good. _Neither boys wanted it to end.

However, just then, banging was heard from the other side of the door. "KAITO! OPEN UP!" Aoko yelled.

Both boys froze at the voice...

...Kaito sighed, gave his savoir a chaste kiss on the lips, and then whispered in his ear a promise.

"We'll continue this later."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well how was it? I hope it was okay.

_**Thank you for reading!** _Please review!

Don't expect another upload until the 19th! (Or 18th depending on where you live)

Good luck to everyone else that has exams! (I luckly don't have any) :)


	2. Stealing In The Cold

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's

Thank you for those who read and **foreverandalways** and **MSN1412** for reviewing!

**MSN1412**-Yeah the Lemon won't show for a while-though now I have two for some reason...

And of course Thank you Shimizu-san! Glad you liked it :)

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stealing in the Cold<em>**

* * *

><p>There was <em>his<em> Shinichi on the couch of the Kudou library reading a book.

Target locked on.

Kaito grinned; then pulled up his pouting face and glomped the detective.

"Shinichi!" Kaito wined. "It's so cold!"

The detective didn't even look at the dramatic magician. "Turn up the heater then."

Kaito pouted more, "But it doesn't help! Help me get warmer please!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes but then didn't make any comment.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" Kaito begged over and over again.

Shinichi sighed; then got up, knocking the magician onto the floor.

Kaito was about to start whining again when Shinichi held his hand out to help him up. Blinking, Kaito allowed his partner to pull him up, and then followed as he led him upstairs.

"Ermm…Shinichi? Why are we going upstairs?" Kaito asked, unsure of what was going on.

The detective turned his head enough so that Kaito could see his smirk. "To warm you up."

Shinichi opened the door to his bedroom and led his lover to the bed; then walked back to the door to close it.

Kaito blushed at what his mind supplied they could do to 'warm him up' in Shinichi's _bedroom_. But then shook his head. No way would Shinichi ever do that; it's Shinichi after all.

Suddenly there was a pair of lips on his own.

Kaito's brain shut down from the shock of it.

Here they were, on Shinichi's bed, alone and kissing; _and Shinichi was the one who moved first._

By the time he absorbed the information; his partner already broke the kiss and was smirking inches from his face.

"Hmm…You still seem cold Kaito." Shinichi tilted his head and started to bite under his lover's jaw. "Do you need more warmth?"

Kaito shuddered; is this really happening? Is Shinichi really the one doing all of this?

The detective chuckled at the still frozen Kaito; sending vibrations through the magician's body.

"Hhhmmm? What's wrong? Weren't you planning for this?" Shinichi whispered into the magician's ear seductively.

"I…ummm…" Kaito couldn't form any words; the shock still making him unable to think. Though yes, he _was_ planning for this to happen; but just in reverse, with _Shinichi _the one shocked and unable to speak.

_How did it turn out like this?_

Shinichi grinned and started to unbutton Kaito's shirt and dropped it onto the floor.

The detective lowered himself to start kissing the other's chest. Moving to a nipple, Shinichi rolled his tongue over it, sending more shivers through the other.

Shinichi smirked again and placed a trail of soft kissed leading up to the other's mouth; stopping just at the corner of it, he whispered, "Oh? You're shivering? Still cold? Well why don't I give you my warmth?"

Then he placed his lips over the other's.

With a mental click Kaito's head cleared and he sprang into action. He turned them around so now he was on top of Shinichi, who was now lying on the bed.

Kaito gave a mischievous grin at his partner below him. Leaning down he whispered into the detective's ear, making his breath hitch. "Nuh-uh Shinichi. I'm a thief remember? You can't just _give _me warmth; I'll have to _steal_ it."

Shinichi gave a smirk that rivaled Kaito's own, "What makes you think I'll let you?"

The part time thief purred, and bent down to lick the other's neck; earning him a low moan. "I'm giving you no choice."

And as Kaito kissed him; Shinichi found that he didn't mind. This was one thing Kaitou KID could steal without any protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

O.O I think that was more of a ShinKai then KaiShin...I honestly do not know how that happened. I guess Shinichi just wanted to be on top for once...(too bad I made Kaito take overXD)

Really at first I was planning on Shinichi kissing Kaito and Kaito's brain stopping and when Kaito came back to his senses he would be wrapping in blankets...but I think you guys would like this more XD

Am I mean for cutting them off again? XD

The next one will most likely only be fluff because I'm just that hopeless XD

Come back tomorrow for another drabble! Review please. ^^

_**Good Luck to Shimizu-san and whoever else that has exams!**_


	3. Kidnapped

**Dicsclaimer:** Not mine!. Gosho-sensei's!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kidnapped<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kaito was ashamed of himself. Here he was, the great Kaitou KID, kidnapped.<p>

The only thing that stopped him from drowning in shame was currently tied up right in front of him.

Kudou Shinichi.

The detective is still unconscious…

…and looks absolutely mouth-watering.

How is it possible for one teenage _guy_ to be this _tempting_; _without even trying_?

The only thing stopping Kaito from taking advantage (besides the fact that they were currently abduction by someone) was that he was currently chained to the wall.

Not for long though; however it would be much easier if Shinichi wasn't right in his line of view. And the fact that Kaito just couldn't look away.

Arms bound above his head; legs bend backwards and slightly parted. Clothes completely ruffled; with the top three buttons ripped off, showing just enough chest to make Kaito yearn to see more. The once fitting jeans ripped on one side, showing off a magnificent muscled leg. And a bruise on the corner of his mouth that started to scab over, making Kaito longing to kiss and lick it lovingly.

Opps, Kaito dropped the lock-pick for...was it the fifth time now? He lost count.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath Kaito tried again.

'_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look.' _Kaito chanted over and over again; luckily just when his resolve broke he heard the click of the lock.

With a relived, and slightly disappointed, sigh Kaito quickly freed his legs.

Here is a dilemma.

If Kaito untied the detective, he would lose the wonderful sight presented to him. If he didn't, well he wasn't sure what their captor would do.

With a reluctant sigh, Kaito moved to liberate the detective.

However, the closer Kaito got to the detective the harder it was to breathe correctly. Kaito's eyes kept trailing to look at that chest, that exposed leg, or that mouth that must get treated to; preferably from Kaito's own.

He gulped and forced his eyes to focus on the detective's bound arms. Crouching, Kaito slowly untied them; and led the other's arms down gently. The magician sat back a bit, and let his eyes roam over the body under him once more.

Then remorsefully picked up the still unconscious body, blushing at the fact that his hand was touching Shinichi's bare leg, and went out towards one of his nearby safe houses.

Maybe now that danger was out of immediate sight Kaito could act on his growing desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm so sorry for this. All you got was a flustered Kaito. And Shinichi was sleeping the whole time...

But this was the best I could do.

I was going to write about something else, but the story somehow turned very sad. Then I wrote another one, and that one turned out sad too.

And no one wants to be sad right before a exam right?

So you get crack-well my version of it.

I'll post a lime soon to make up for it.

Gotta go now, bye bye.

Good Luck to all of you who has exams!

Hope you liked it...

Review?


	4. Shinichi

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's

**Note:** Like in my other story _'This means thoughts'_

Unlike my other story-this one will be in first person so all the thoughts will be Kaito's.

I can't think of any good chapter names XD

_**WARNING!**_ This is a sad one. (Or at least I think so.)

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi<em>**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath then opened the hospital door.<p>

In the room lied Kudou Shinichi.

**E**_**nchanting, infuriating Shinichi.**_

How is he both you ask?

Well, wait for it in…three…two…one…

"Kaito? That you? Are you alright? How is everyone else doing?" Shinichi asked in honest concern.

That is why. Shinichi is the only one who got hospitalized, and he is asking about others?

Sometimes I wonder about my lover's logic.

"I'm all right. You are the one in the hospital." I reminded him with a strained smile.

He gave a grin that probably was meant to be reassuring, "I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry about me."

My face twisted in sadness, I couldn't help it; I wanted to scream at my boyfriend.

_**Selflessly, selfish Shinichi. **_

"So what happened to the little girl? Is she back with her mother?" Shinichi asked, not seeing my slip. '_After all…'_

My body trembled; I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Yes. They are back together again, only little scraps on her. The kidnapper is in police custody."

He was ignorant to my still trembling body. "That's great then." Shinichi gave a sigh in relief. "Everything is okay." He whispered with a soft smile on his lips.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. _'How dare he? How dare Shinichi say something like that when he…he…'_

_**Compassionate, idiotic Shinichi.**_

I ran up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "How can you say that?" I screamed. "What about _you? _How is everything okay when…when…" My voice failed me and I started to tremble more; I let go of Shinichi's shirt only to hug him close. Closing my eyes I whispered, "How is _anything _okay…" My voice cracked on the word 'anything'.

Shinichi stilled in shock for a moment, then hugged me back. Comfortingly, he said, "Everything _is _okay. It could have been a lot worse."

_**Amazing, loving Shinichi.**_

I felt the tears in my eyes start to fall; now before you accuse me and ask where my famous poker face was; well I think I have a dam good reason for losing it.

Because…because…

I shook my head, "No, It shouldn't have turned out like this. This is _wrong_." My voice cracked again, my tears still fell endlessly.

Shinichi held me tighter, "I'm a detective. Sometimes things like this happen."

I pulled back to look at Shinichi's face, there were busies and cuts, but those would heal, they would get better, what I couldn't stand looking at…what I was truly upset over was…

"No. It isn't fair. You don't deserve this. This can't happen to you." I said in denial.

It just can't…Shinichi…

_**Thoughtful, stubborn Shinichi.**_

"It already has happened. It's in the past now. I don't regret saving the little girl." Shinichi said sternly.

I reached up to caress his face, I didn't want to see it; I didn't want to see the proof that this is real; but I couldn't look away.

'_Oh Shinichi…why? Why you…'_

"Why did you have to rush in like that? Why couldn't you wait for us to arrive with the police?" I asked in a pained voice; slowly bring my hands up his face.

"If I did she might not have made it." Shinichi reasoned; and really, I knew he would say something like that.

_**Stupid, devoted Shinichi.**_

But why? Why did this happen? What could Shinichi have done to deserve this? Nothing. Nothing at all.

_**Unfortunate, unjustified Shinichi.**_

Shinichi smiled at me, it wounded me so to see.

Not only because he shouldn't be smiling at a time like this. Not only because he is trying to reassure me when things are obviously not okay.

But because…because…

"Shinichi." I whispered, with tears that still never stopped. I slowly moved myself closer to my lover.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, then one on each eye.

The eyes opened, and showed blue eyes.

But they were different; lifeless, and unfocused.

_**Brilliant, caring Shinichi.**_

Kudou Shinichi was blind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hmmm, How was it?

Hopfully it wasn't too sad-Shimizu-san doesn't have an exam today and said a sad drabble was fine. So I posted this today cause other wise it'll be forgotten in my computer.

This was what I tried to write at first yesterday then it turned sad...

I might post the other sad one tomorrow since Shimizu-san doesn't have an exam then either...

Review?


	5. Caring

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's

**Note:** I'm late...sorry!

This one isn't really sad, but not exactly happy either.

_**Format meaning is like usual.** __'thoughts'_

Hope you all like!

* * *

><p><em>Caring<em>

* * *

><p>Kaito flew across tree tops after a successful heist in his Kaitou KID outfit.<p>

'_Whew! That was a great heist. Hakuba was really energized today, he almost caught me too.'_

Kaito let a wide grin spread across his face; he couldn't help it, a great heist always gets him in a cheerful mood.

Suddenly there was a flash in the corner of his eye; curious, Kaito turned his hand glider to the direction it came from.

What greeted him was a boy, around his age, fondling with a pair of glasses.

Suddenly the grin grew impossibly wider, but then Kaito turned it back into his confident smirk. "Good evening Tantei-kun. I see you've grown."

Kudou Shinichi looked didn't even glance at the thief, instead looking at his Conan glasses and how it reflected the moonlight.

Suddenly all of Kaito's cheerfulness disappeared.

Something was different about the detective. Not only that the confident smirk and the witty comments was missing; but something else.

And it bothered Kaito.

But what was it?

"Oi, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked hesitantly. He didn't like the other like this. Where is the challenge, the thrill the other usually always gives?

Shinichi looked up from his glasses, "What are you doing here?"

Kaito gulped, that was what was different about the other. He was lifeless. Everything about him, his voice, eyes, even the way he held himself up. It worried Kaito. "…I was on my way back from a heist. I feel deeply wounded by your lack of attendance by the way." He threw in the last part hoping to get some emotion from the detective.

Shinichi shrugged, "Maybe next time."

"…" Kaito didn't know what to say. _'Should I try again to get the detective out of his mood? Or maybe just straight out ask? But he won't answer…'_

Before the magician could decide, Shinichi sighed and spoke again, "Well if that's all, I'll be going now." He started to climb down the tree.

Kaito moved before he could tell what he was doing; he grabbed the detective's wrist before the other could get away.

Shinichi looked at KID, startled. "…KID?"

'Well, might as well go with it.' Kaito thought, then aloud, "What's the matter Tantei?"

Shinichi still looked startled then forced a cocky smile, but it wouldn't form right, sighing Shinichi replied, "Nothing to concern yourself over."

Kaito's heart pained at the poor attempt at a smile. He didn't like it. At all. The detective should be happy. "Too late now. What's going on?"

Shinichi didn't answer.

'_Well of course not, I'm just a thief to him. Why would he tell me anything?'_ Despite that, Kaito couldn't let the other go in the state he was in; the magician wouldn't let the other out of sight until a true smile could appear on the detective's face.

"Well, here we go then." Kaito said cheerfully.

Shinichi looked at the other questionably, but then yelped as the thief scooped him up in his arms and activated his hand glider.

"OI! Put me down!" Shinichi yelled struggling to get out of the other's hold.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you. We are pretty high up." The magician warned merrily.

Shinichi stopped struggling and just glared at the other, "What is with you?"

Kaito grinned, sure it wasn't a smile, but the detective was showing emotion now, and that was great. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Shinichi wasn't amused, "I mean this." He gestured to the sky and KID's hand glider.

"Just thought we could go somewhere. Since you didn't want to chat." Kaito answered simply.

Shinichi looked away.

Kaito sighed, "I'm not letting you go until you speak up."

"Fool. You can't keep flying, like this, hand gliders depend on the wind." Shinichi mumbled.

"Ah, but the wind is fine right now isn't it? Besides I don't have to be in the air to keep you trapped." Kaito responded in an airy tone, like he was talking about something unimportant. Though his eyes made it impossible to believe he was joking.

Shinichi sighed, "Why do you care?"

Hhmm…good question. Why did Kaito care?

"…Let's say you've grown on me. Especially this time." Kaito joked, however he was serious. Kaito became attached to the detective, and he wasn't sure how or when; didn't really mind that he didn't know either.

Shinichi ignored the joke and just stayed silent, not looking at the thief.

Kaito gave a small sigh. _'Looks like this will be a long night.'_

After a long silence Shinichi spoke again, in a barely inaudible whisper, "…I was thinking if I should have just stayed as Conan."

Kaito was shocked, but made sure to not show it. "…Why?" He prompted when the other didn't continue.

A long silence occurred once again and Kaito had to stop himself from saying anything. The detective will tell him, he'll just have to wait.

Kaito was rewarded when Shinichi whispered, "…People seem to prefer him over Kudou Shinichi."

Kaito bit his tongue to keep himself from exclaiming out in shock. Wasn't plenty people worried about the high school detective when he first went missing? "What do you mean?"

"…Ran is mad at me now. I told her everything and she didn't take it well." The detective murmured.

Ah, that Mouri girl again. "But that is just one person." Kaito prompted again when the other fell silent.

"Those kids miss him too, miss Conan. The police force makes comments about him all the time and asks when he will be back. Even people around the neighborhood come to me and ask about him." Shinichi didn't know why he was telling the thief all of this. He just couldn't stop, and besides, the thief's presence was reassuring somehow.

Kaito felt sorrow with every word the detective spoke. He spent all that time trying to get back, only to be feeling like this now. Kaito wouldn't allow it.

With a somber tone he told the detective, "They might miss Edogawa Conan now, but they'll miss Kudou Shinichi too if you disappear again. Remember when you first turned into the kid? Everyone kept wondering what happened to you. It'll happen again if you change back. And Mouri-chan will also feel sad. She might be angry with you now, but she won't want you to give up your life. How do you think she'll feel if Kudou Shinichi becomes missing again and Conan shows up? People care. They just don't say so often enough." Kaito said; all while putting the detective down on the Kudou manor's roof.

Shinichi was lost for words, he wasn't expecting that. He was expecting the other to make a joke out of it.

...but it was nice, hearing those words; hearing that he was cared for.

Shinichi smiled gratefully at the thief, "Thanks." And Shinichi really meant it.

Kaito's heart fluttered at the smile. The detective looked stunning.

Cheeks pink from the wind; and hair slightly messed up, though still managing to look neater then his own…a lopsided smile that was glowing from the moonlight; and those eyes…beautiful, blue, sad eyes that was lit with small hope, hope that Kaito gave to him.

Kaito leaned in and gave the detective a small peck on the lips. Then whispered in the other's ear two simple words; and took off into the sky.

Shinichi stood on him roof, not moving from the shock. Then a small blush slowly crept onto his face. What is with this feeling? Why was he so happy right now? And those words…they gave him a warm feeling in his heart.

Shinichi could tell things were going to change between him and the moonlight thief.

And he didn't really mind.

He climbed down from his roof with those two words still ringing in his ears.

"_I care."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

What do you all think?

Review please.

And good luck if anyone has exams.


	6. Closet Plus Caring Omake

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's

**Note:** Sorry for being late again!

I typed this up kind of fast, hope you all like it!

Good luck to Shimizu-san and everyone else who has exams!

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

><p><em>Closet<em>

_+Caring Omake_

* * *

><p>Kaito didn't know how this happened.<p>

It was another heist, and like always, Kaito made sure to be prepared for everything.

However, that detective just had to mess everything up; that stupid (but wonderful and handsome) detective.

Well, Kaito guessed it wasn't _completely _the detective fault…it could probably be blamed on Snake who forced Kaito to push the detective, which made them stuck in the closet they were now. …but it might as well be the detective's fault too.

Kaito was just glad that Snake didn't see where they ended up; easy target much?

So now, here they both were, stuck inside a _small_ closet.

Correction: A _**VERY **_small closet.

That was locked from the outside.

"…so…" Kaito said awkwardly. Really what do you say in this type of situation?

"So what?" Kudou Shinichi, the detective Kaito had the pleasure of being trapped with, responded bluntly.

"…Erm…how long do you think we are going to be stuck like this?" Really how did the detective _not _find this awkward? Even if the other didn't think of him the way Kaito did…

"…It could be quite a while. Hattori, Hakuba and I checked this room a little while ago and we figured you wouldn't use it to escape. I just came back because I thought I heard a noise. I'm assuming you followed that man in black here?"

"…Yeah." Kaito had to work to keep his voice steady. Whenever the detective talked his breath would ghost across his neck and it felt completely unholy.

'_Dammit body, do NOT react.' _Kaito desperately tried to keep his hormones in check, hopefully the detective would be wrong for once and Kaito could get free without anymore embarrassment.

Kaito's breath stopped when Shinichi shifted, rubbing against his lower region.

"KID?" Shinichi called out when he felt the thief's breathing cease, "What's wrong?"

_That stupid breath of the detective's._ "Nothing." Kaito whispered; he couldn't make his voice any louder in fear of it cracking.

"Really? Did you get hit or something?" Shinichi pulled his head back trying in vain to look over the thief for injuries. All it accomplished was Kaito gulping as the detective's breath now puffed against his lips.

Kaito forced his voice to take a teasing tone, "Awww, are you worried about me tantei-kun?"

Shinichi huffed, making Kaito gulp, and shifted again, making the thief go ridged. "No way would I ever be worried about a thief."

Kaito grinned despite himself; really the detective was too cute.

"Damm, why can't someone find us already?" Shinichi said with more shifting; was the detective doing it on purpose? "This is really uncomfortable. And something is poking me."

The magician grew immensely horrified at the comment. Now that the detective mentioned it, yes he was hard, and yes his hard on was pressing against the other.

Talk about awkward.

Luckily the detective was so dense. Though it was only a matter of time before Kaito was found out.

'_Please, oh please let someone find us!' _Kaito begged inside his mind frantically.

Shinichi shifted some more; and Kaito couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a soft groan.

Shinichi stilled. _'Uh-oh.' _Kaito thought smashing his lips together tightly.

"…Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

Kaito would have laughed if he wasn't so grateful. "Yes, I'm not."

"…Are you hard?" Came the next question.

Kaito's body froze.

"…You are aren't you?"

Kaito didn't answer. _'Why? Why was his luck failing him NOW?'_

An uncomfortable silence fell on the two teens. After a while Shinichi shifted again.

Okay, that was enough for Kaito. "Are you doing that on purpose?" He demanded impulsively, and he would have slapped himself if he could move his hands.

"Doing what?" Shinichi asked innocently.

Oh god. There was no way. No way would a teen be THAT insensitive. Was it because of the other's time as a child? Kaito doubted it. "…Never mind."

Silence again.

Kaito earnestly tried to regain self control, but the detective's almost rhythmically shifting didn't help him at all.

…shit. It was getting really hot right now. And it was harder to keep his breathing steady. The detective wouldn't stay still, and his breath brushed along different parts of his skin, and his hair tickled the magician's face.

Kaito started to squirm too, but stopped when that just created more friction between them and let out another groan.

The detective's heat increased, probably from a blush, and moved again.

Kaito let out a moan and let his head drop onto the other's shoulder. He couldn't take it anymore. That was it for him.

Shinichi froze at the thief's actions.

With ragged breath, Kaito slowly slid his arms along the detective's body and hugged him. Kaito then turned his head and started sucking the other's throat.

Shinichi's blush deepened, "O-Oi, KID. Stop that."

Kaito's mind was fogged and he couldn't even think about stopping, the detective tasted so good, he wanted more. Dragging his tongue across the other's skin, the magician moved up towards the other's mouth. "No. Your fault anyways."

"What? What are yo-mmh!" Shinichi got cut off when the thief's mouth pressed against his own.

With wide eyes, Shinichi tried to back away, but there was no space to, and the magician just pressed them closer together.

The detective gasped when Kaito bite his lip; and the magician used that to push his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Groaning, Kaito explored every inch of Shinichi's mouth; something he has been wanting to do for a long time.

Shinichi's breath became scarce, and when the thief broke the kiss he was breathing hard. Why was he getting turned on by this?

That fact surprised Kaito too, but he didn't dwell on the thought. It just excited him even more. He pulled the detective impossibly close and grinded their erections together.

Both teens moaned at the feeling. Kaito, while keeping the motion going, kissed the other again.

This time Shinichi didn't even try to stop it. He just participated in the dance the thief was offering.

Suddenly it wasn't enough, Kaito wanted much more. Why did the closet have to be so small?

However the detective seemed to understand because Shinichi brought his hand down to his hard on and rubbed.

Kaito groaned at the sensation, dropping his head to mark the detective on the neck.

Shinichi was sure that those marks would bring questions later, but he couldn't bring himself to mind right now, it felt too good.

Shinichi's breath hitched when Kaito released with a cry.

The detective bit his lip as he felt the other's cum seep through the pants and through his fingers. Oh god he was close too.

He didn't have to wait as Kaito immediately pressed his own hardness with skilled hands while nibbling on his ear.

Shinichi threw his head back and shuddered as he released too.

Both panting, they touched their foreheads together.

...

"…how are we supposed to explain this once we are saved?" Shinichi's quite whisper eventually broke the comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Caring OMAKE:<strong>

"So…have you told him yet?" Aoko asked one day while walking with Kaito to go over to his boyfriend's house.

"Told him what?" Kaito asked confused.

Aoko looked at the other in disbelief, "You know! That you love him!"

Kaito blinked. "…No I haven't."

Aoko's eyes widened, "Seriously? No way! You idiot!"

Kaito pouted, "Don't call me an idiot for that! Besides I don't need to say it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why not?"

Kaito grinned, "Because~" He purred, "I prefer _showing _him instead."

Aoko's breath hitched at the images she unintentionally created. Then glared when her childhood friend smirked, knowing what she was thinking of.

"Naughty, naughty Aoko." Kaito tsked playfully.

Aoko blushed, but just continued to walk proudly, head high.

Though Kaito heard the mumbled, "Maybe you're right, it isn't needed."

* * *

><p>"SHNICHI!" Kaito yelled once everyone left his boyfriend's house and they were alone.<p>

Shinichi braced himself as the magician glomped him.

With a sigh he asked, "What now?"

"I don't have to tell you I love you right?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"…What? Where did that come from?" Shinichi blushed.

"Hmm?" Kaito responded while starting at his partner's blush. Really Shinichi looked too cute when blushing. "Oh, it came up when I was talking to Aoko."

"….why?" Shinichi asked, hesitantly. Did he really _want_ to know?

"She asked if I told you yet, and I replied that I didn't have to. Since I show you often." Kaito whispered into the detective's ear.

Shinichi's eyes widened and the blush reddened as his lover's hand trailed lower down his body. "Uhhh…"

Kaito grinned, "Hmm?"

Shinichi glared at his lover, then a smirk lit up his face; making Kaito shiver; that smirk was so sexy.

"Of course you don't have to say it." Shinichi said against his lover's neck; making said person gulp in anticipation. "I'm perfectly happy with you _showing_ me."

Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and pulled their faces close. "So." His breath puffed against the magician's mouth, making said magician wanting to close the distance between their lips. "Will you show me? Show me just how much you love me."

Kaito shivered again, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Slowly the magician brought his hands to trail against his partner's spine, and then pulled the detective flush up against him. "Of course." He whispered.

That's just how their relationship worked.

Show your love. Say you care.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Once again sorry for being so late.

I hope I made it in time for you all to read it before your exams.

I'll try to get in the chapters faster.

Sorry Shimizu-san I didn't know how to change the omake XD

Review?


	7. Snow

**Disclaimer:** Not mine _(Sorry about spelling that wrong before XD)_

**Note:** I'll fix this up a bit later- in a bit of a rush

No excuse again-except that this story kept going and going on it's own and I couldn't stop. Still wanted to write more but I ran out of time...XD

_-Okay-Sorry about that. Hope I uploaded soon enough for you to read it Shimizu-san!_

_I've been too pressed for time lately...-.- Things should be better now that school is over for this year..._

_...So yeah, this came out much longer then I planned, and it turned out **much** different then expected._

_'thoughts' _

_Oh and for those who may not know-in Japan people answer the phone with "Moshi Moshi"_

_Hope you all like it! In this Kaito and Shinichi never met before (as you probably already figured out XD)_

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Snow<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito was walking in the snow, looking up at the sky.<p>

He loved the snow, so many new creative things you could do with it!

Kaito smiled, remembering the time he made a huge Christmas tree out of snow outside his school one day. And when he said huge, he meant huge; it was as tall as the school itself. Then the whole school took the day off from class and decorated it with the snow ornaments he had already made. Really, sometimes his school was too tolerant, not that he minded of course, it made things more enjoyable!

Suddenly, Kaito tripped on something, making him stumble forward.

Backtracking, the magician looked to see what he had tripped on…it was a person.

'…_Well this isn't not good.'_

Crouching down, Kaito looked at person he tripped over. A boy about his age, even looked a lot like him too, was half covered by snow. _'Well, that mustn't be very comfy. What was he doing here like that? From the looks of it he isn't homeless; he looks pretty well off actually…'_

Sighing, Kaito picked the other up to bring in his home; he couldn't just leave the other like that now could he?

* * *

><p>Kaito placed the other teen onto his couch, next to the fireplace. Was it just him or was the other unnaturally light? Was he even eating properly?<p>

Kaito started to look for a blanket to cover the teen when he noticed there was red on his shirt; more specifically, blood. Wide eyes the magician quickly looked over the teen…yep, the other was bleeding.

Crap. First-Aid Kit, First-Aid Kit…where did he put it?

* * *

><p>Kudou Shinichi woke to find himself in an unfamiliar place. With his last memories catching up to him, the detective quickly sat up, only to gasp out in pain, grabbing his side.<p>

"You shouldn't move or else you'll strain your wound that I spent so much time sewing together." Kaito came into the room, holding a tray of soup.

Shinichi blinked, the other wasn't the one who shot him…where was he?

"So, how do you feel? Care to tell what happened?" the magician said; placing the tray in front of the other, "Eat up!"

"…Where am I?" Shinichi asked; still feeling a little disoriented.

Kaito grinned, amused, "We are at my house. I'm living alone right now; my mother is on one of her trips. I found you on the street, lying unconscious and bleeding. What happened?"

Shinichi took a moment to think, "…I was chasing a criminal and he suddenly pulled out a gun when I got close…Ah! I got to go tell the police!" Shinichi made to move again, but Kaito stopped him before he could hurt himself again.

"Whoa, hold on. First off, do you know how reckless chasing after an armed criminal is?" Kaito demanded. Not that he had the right to scold about recklessness…

"…It isn't like I _knew _he was armed. If I had known that I would have prepared myself better so he wouldn't have gotten the better of me like he did and escaped." Shinichi sent a deadpan at the other.

Kaito blinked…then burst out laughing. _'He is actually serious…' _"That isn't what I was talking about! I meant about _your safety. _Not about the criminal getting away."

"I can take care of myself." Shinichi retorted, "Now excuse me, I need to report to the police."

"Now hold on. Weren't you just lying on the road bleeding in the snow before? And, you can just call them you know. No need to get up. I'll go get a phone." Kaito went to get he phone, but Shinichi shook his head.

"No need. I should get over to the station then help out anyways."

"There is no need for that! You are injured; let the professionals do their job." Kaito tried to persuade.

"I'm a detective, I have to help." Shinichi said determinedly.

Just then Shinichi's phone rang. Kaito quickly swiped it from the other's hands as he pressed the accept button.

"Moshi, moshi." Kaito spoke into the receiver.

"Ah! Kudou-kun! I was getting worried, where are you now? Is the criminal captured?" the voice of Megure-keibu answered.

"I'm very sorry Keibu-san; however I am not the Kudou-kun you are looking for."

"What? Then how are you? Where is Kudou-kun?" Megure-keibu became worried instantly.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito. And oh, he is just fine. In fact, he is right next to me pouting, very cutely, about not being able to talk to you." Shinichi turned red at the cute comment. "However, I'm afraid he is injured and can not help you. I'll be keeping him here until he is better. I hope you understand."

"Ah, I see. Well, tell Kudou-kun that I hope he gets better soon. And to not worry about the criminal. We can be quite efficient even without his help." the Keibu laughed a bit, and then had to hang up as one of his officers called for him.

Kaito shut the phone closed and looked at the fuming detective with a triumph grin. "Well that's that."

"I don't think I gave you permission to use my phone, to take me out of the investigation no less." Shinichi glared at the other.

Kaito met the icy look with an easy smile, "Well, now you can relax. No teen should be out chasing criminals in his season. You should be at home with your friends and family!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "That comes second. If everyone took a break for the holidays then there will be a lot of unsolved crimes out there. Besides, my parents are oversees and my friends should spend time with their own family and not be bothered with me."

Kaito looked at the detective in disbelief. "Oi, you do know you are a teen right? We shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things! That is for adults! You should enjoy your youth while it lasts! You don't have to be so hung up about your so called 'work'."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "There is no helping it. I need to be there to catch the criminals and make them see their wrongs."

Kaito frowned. _'This guy really isn't getting the point here…' _"Oi, not what I mean. I'm saying that you should leave the grown ups to do all of that during this time of year. You need to learn to relax…You know what? It's official."

The detective blinked, "What's official?"

"You are going to stay with me for the holiday." Kaito said with a determined air.

"EH? Where did you get that conclusion from?" Shinichi exclaimed

"Easy. You need to loosen up. The world isn't entirely awful. You can't just live life only seeing the corrupt. Soon you won't be able to see the good things about things; I'm going to help you never forget them…Oh, and don't even think about escaping. I'll just find you again and drag you back. And I'll do so in a way that even the police won't object. They probably want you to take a vacation anyways."

With that, Kaito left the room; leaving a very confused detective wondering why he had to come across such a strange person.

* * *

><p>Kaito hummed to himself while he put the tray into the sink.<p>

The other may wonder why Kaito was going through the trouble of showing him a good time, but those eyes of his asked for it. The detective put up a confident front; nevertheless Kaito could see the loneliness in those pure, blue, pretty eyes.

Those eyes told the world that they have seen countless upon countless of atrocious things. That they have experience what most could never think of; and that they were alone at the core of the bleak, dark side of humanity.

No one should have to carry that burden alone. Especially not someone so pure hearted as the magician could tell the teen was; Kaito was just going to have to share the load with the detective.

…

**_The snow continued to fall soothingly down outside; covering the world in pure white; almost as if it wanted to hide the evils on the planet so that the detective could finally see different, and more pleasant, things all around._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_..So yeah...how was it? Too boring? Hope not..._

_Review?_


	8. Three Words

**Disclaimer: **Does it seem like I own?

**NOTE: _THIS IS LEMON! (Or at least me poor attempt at one XD) YAOI! BOYXBOY! AND THERE IS MATSURABATION! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THE MENTIONED._**

The rest-enjoy!

**Thank you for reading!** :)

**RATED: M**

* * *

><p><em>Three Words<em>

* * *

><p>"Ka..Kaito…" Shinichi groaned as his lover pressed hard against his lower part.<p>

"Hhhmm?" Kaito asked, pressing down again.

"You…stupid…tease!" Shinichi growled before letting out a gasp.

Kaito chuckled; his detective was so cute…Which gave him an idea… "…Well, if you want release so badly, why don't you give it to yourself?"

Shinichi panted and looked at the devious magician. "W-What?"

Kaito shuddered, desire surging through him, but his curiosity was stronger (only by a tiny, _tiny _bit though) "I mean," He said, while sitting back; much to the protest of the detective. "Why don't you masturbate, and let me watch you?"

Shinichi immediately blushed, "Wh-why would I do that?" His lust forgotten in the moment of his embarrassment.

The thief rubbed his partner's erection as a reminder, "This is why."

Shinichi's vision blurred as his lust hit him full force once again, "…Why…you…"

Kaito grinned, "Well? Take your time. I can wait." …Actually he couldn't, or at least not for long, his detective was too desirable…his own membrane twitched wanting its own release.

However Shinichi couldn't tell that from his lust driven state. Blushing heavily, he brought his hand to his pants.

Kaito watched entranced as his partner unzipped his pants and took them off. It looked too hot to be believable.

But Kaito knew it was real as Shinichi moaned as he stroked himself. Kaito gulped as he watched Shinichi's hands rub and press along his cock. The magician could feel himself harden some more. Was this _really _such a great idea?

Shinichi moaned again. Dammit, he could _feel _his lover's gaze on him, watching him intently. It somehow turned him on even more. Groaning he started to stroke harder.

Kaito's breath started to become ragged, but he forced himself to not take action, he wanted to see how far the other could go. But…

"…Ka…Kaito…"A breathy call reached the magician's ears.

"…Kaito…" Shinichi moaned again, not really aware he was doing so.

But Kaito was. Wide eyes, the thief licked his lips with uncontrollable desire.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, that was the last straw.

With an almost lunge, Kaito moved forward to kiss his partner.

Pressing the smaller teen onto the bed, Kaito pushed past the other's lips and into his mouth.

Both boys groaned, but it wasn't enough for either of them.

Kaito swiftly lubed his fingers (with lube that appeared from no-where) and pushed one finger into his detective.

Shinichi broke the kiss to groan with half pleasure and half pain. Then threw his head back and arched upwards as the fingers moved inside of him.

Kaito shuddered; his partner was so sensitive…

The magician added another finger and moved down to lick the other's nipple as a distraction; dragging his tongue around slowly, then over gently and repeat.

Shinichi groaned again from both feelings. He was getting used to the fingers now.

Kaito pulled back his fingers making the detective cry out in a small protest. Shinichi seemed ready now, although if that was just a thought because he was so turned on he couldn't tell.

Lining himself up, Kaito thrust into his partner.

Shinichi gasped at the feeling, and then pressed downward to signal that it was okay for the other to move. He wasn't _completely _used to the other's size, but he didn't care at that moment.

Kaito registered that the detective seemed to have adjusted faster then usual, however he wasn't in the right mind set to think about it, and he pulled out then pushed back in.

Shinichi twitched as his lover thrust in and out of him. He draped his arms around the other to pull him closer and his head fell back again, with his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Kaito groaned as he felt himself go deeper into his detective. He was close…He pulled out again and slammed down at a different angle, this time Shinichi screamed in pleasure with blue, lust filled eyes.

Wrapping his hand around his partner's membrane he picked up the pace.

Shinichi cried out when he felt the hand pumping him in addition to his lover's thrusts. He felt his stomach clench and brought the magician down for a passionate kiss.

They broke apart soon when they couldn't get enough oxygen into their lungs because of their uneven breathing.

They could feel the heat getting hotter and hotter…their control slipping…their desire for one another rising….when suddenly their vision showed stars as they reached their limit together.

They both cried out, two voices mixing together into one sound, and then slumped against each other, shivers of pleasure still traveling through their bodies.

Kaito pulled out of his partner and kissed him.

A soft and loving kiss that didn't go past the lips.

Shinichi smiled and brought their mouths together in another gentle kiss.

They smiled at each other and two identical voices said at once three words.

"Want another round?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

...*cough cough*

Erm...yeah...so...how was it? Any good? Please tell me.

As for the ending...I dont have a clue as to where that came from...Should I change it to the regular three words?

Review please! And Merry Chirstmas to those who have Christmas today! :)

This is my present to you all-especially to Shimizu-san *heart*


	9. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's though I'm hopeing he'll give it to me for Christmas-I've been a very good girl! (*cough* Not really... *cough*)

Merry Christmas! :) Hope you all had a wonderful day (Even if you don't celebrate)

Shimizu-san requested fluff and Lime so here it is! :) I hope I did okay with both parts...

And I have no clue as to what to call this chapter so I'm just titling it Christmas XD

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>Kaito frowned as he watched Shinichi become more and more indistinguishable.<p>

They made plans for the day and had acted on most of them. It was nice, they spent the day in the Kudou Manor; first on the agenda was having a small get together with a bunch of friends. So Kaito and Shinichi started to make some cookies for the group. Though in the end they had to buy some because Kaito wasted the whole time trying to get Shinichi in an apron.

When everyone arrived they just talked and exchanged greetings. It was peaceful. Even Saguru and Heiji seemed to be more mellow then usual when they were together. The only spectacle was Kaito.

Of course.

At least it was one where no one got embarrassed, well everyone but Shinichi. Kaito had preformed a magic show, and while everyone was wary of being caught in one of his pranks at first, soon they all relaxed when no pranks occurred. However, at the end Kaito had proofed Shinichi next to him to give him a small kiss on the lips in front of everyone; which resulted in the detective becoming bright red while the rest just laughed.

Then Christmas evening came around and Shinichi and Kaito saw their friends to the door; they then planed on spending the night together just relaxing.

They first watched a movie. Kaito had picked out a romance one and, without telling the detective the genre, he put it on. Shinichi rolled his eyes and made a few protests, but Kaito was stubborn, and Shinichi new that all too well, so in the end they watched it while sitting side by side. The detective had ended up falling asleep; head resting against Kaito's shoulder and face towards the magician. Just as Kaito had planned, really the detective was too cute especially while asleep.

Then, when Kaito had woken the other up with a chaste kiss, they started to get ready to go to a new restaurant that opened near by.

However that seemed impossible, as more and more fans crowded around Shinichi, they hadn't even been able to step out of the Kudou property's gate yet. And worse of all, Shinichi didn't seem to mind…In fact Shinichi was _smiling_ and seemed to be _enjoying_ himself…

Shinichi forced himself to smile and make it look genuine. He would much rather spend a quite day with Kaito like planned, but refused to seem cold and unreachable in front of his fans. After all, Kaito kept going on about how important it is to be a gentleman.

Once upon a time Shinichi would probably have loved to be the center of attention, however since the whole 'Conan' incident with the Black Organization Shinichi has become to hate the attention. He might even be considered paranoid of it. However, for Kaito, Shinichi will endure it this once, no matter how close his fans would get and no matter how uncomfortable that made him feel.

Or at least he was planning to.

However, Kaito dragged him back into the house when the fans started to kiss his cheeks while handing him presents. (That he would try to refuse without success)

Kaito tugged on his arm and didn't let go until they reached the detective's bedroom. Kaito pushed Shinichi onto the bed then climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly.

Shinichi was surprised to say the least, and he could feel a blush coming on, but he kissed back.

Once Kaito felt Shinichi press back he deepened the kiss immediately, groaning as he explored the already well known mouth of the detective's.

Shinichi was in desperate need of air, and he pulled on Kaito's hair to let the other know, but Kaito wouldn't break the kiss. Finally when Shinichi felt like he would pass out from lack of air Kaito pulled back from his lips. However Kaito's lips didn't leave Shinichi's skin; just slid to nibble the detective's neck.

Shinichi panted desperately trying to catch his breath. "Wh-Where did that come from?" Shinichi asked before moaning as Kaito continued to bite and suck at his neck.

Kaito didn't answer at first; he just continued to tend to Shinichi's neck, marking where he saw fit. Finally, Kaito answered; though his lips never left Shinichi's neck, merely brushing against it. "I don't like how responsive you have become with your fans." He said quietly before moving to gnaw at Shinichi's earlobe. He then reached for the detective's tie and took it off, using it to bind Shinichi's arms. "I think you need to be punished for it." He whispered huskily; then went back to the other's earlobe.

Shinichi shivered at the feeling, almost losing his reply to the other's statement; not able to register that his arms were tied and not having the mind to think of where this'll end up. Voice still breathless, "You were to one who told me to-mmmhh…to act more open and friendly towards others; more gentlemanly."

Kaito paused a bit at that, and chuckled right into Shinichi's ear; making him shiver again.

"Hmmm…I suppose you are right about that. However, maybe you shouldn't be _that_ gentlemanly. I'm still a little mad about it." The magician brought his lips to the other's in a heated kiss.

Shinichi moaned into Kaito's mouth that wouldn't let him say anything. And slowly he was loosing the need to speak.

Kaito moved his hands to unbutton the white shirt; once the shirt was open he slid down his hands over the other's body. Feeling every muscle contracting, every shiver that rips though the smaller's body.

"Oi, Kaito wait a minute." Shinichi tired to push the other back, but found his hands were tied. "OI! Wh-what is this?"

Kaito threw his head back and laughed, "Hmm, Whatever do you mean?" He gave his lover a suggestive wink.

"You…I…hands…tie…Kaito, untie me right now." Shinichi gave the magician a glare.

Kaito grinned and licked the other's cheek. "I don't think so. Like I said I'm still mad, and you still need to be punished." He then kissed Shinichi, making him unable to respond.

"Oi, Kaito, we have to go over to meet up with Ran and the others." Shinichi reminded.

"I don't think they'll mind if we skip." Kaito purred; his breath fanning over the detective's lips.

Shinichi started to pant again. _'Maybe they won't mind…'_ Shinichi thought, though all he knew was that he sure wouldn't mind skipping in favor of spending time with Kaito…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

...Okay so how was it?

I'm not really proud about this one-I think it turned out kinda weird...

What do you all think?

Review please?


	10. Light and Fire

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's

SO SORRY! I really DID try to get it in sooner...but it didn't work...

Hope your last exam works out for you Shimizu-san!

Good Luck!

And this is also to Kimiko Nishimura who asked for a continuation of _Snow_. (By the way-check out her stories they are really good.) (.net/u/3551709/Kimiko_Nishimura)

So here it is! Hope no one is disapointed.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

* * *

><p><em>Light and Fire<em>

_(Sequal to Snow)_

* * *

><p>Shinichi was not in the best of moods. First the criminal gets away and he is shot, and when he wakes up, he is being forced to stay with a stranger for the holidays.<p>

And yes he has tried to escape, but the other, (Kuroba Kaito was it?) managed to get the police to agree with him; apparently he is close with one of the inspectors.

Shinichi sighed, and today he was going to have to spend the whole day with the boy.

Now, don't get him wrong, Shinichi is very grateful that Kuroba-san would do something to such a length for a stranger, who probably comes across as very rude, but he has work to do. Shinichi has always hated not being able to do anything, he liked being where things took place and liked to be able to do something to help.

He sighed again.

"You know, I really don't like it when people sigh. That is one of the things we need to work on isn't it?" Kuroba Kaito said amusingly. He seemed to be amused a lot when it came to the other; like how he would make the cutest face when upset, an almost pout that puffed out his cheeks a bit; or when he would become red with embarrassment when Kaito pointed the fact out. Even when the other was sleeping; and would have a soft small smile…too bad it turned into a worried frown soon; another reason Kaito wanted to show him a great time today, who frowns while asleep?

"Sure, sure." Shinichi gave up trying to talk the teen out of 'helping him loosen up.'

Kaito grinned then proceeded to drag the detective out the door.

He will give the other a great day.

* * *

><p>"So, anything you want to do today? Besides detective work I mean." Kaito asked the other.<p>

"Not really. I'll just leave that all up to you." Shinichi said politely, after the magician WAS trying to be nice.

Kaito beamed, looks like the other will cooperate. But…he wasn't sure what the other was interested in…besides that detective stuff. Well, looks like Kaito will have to improvise…

* * *

><p>'…<em>Okay…this isn't working…'<em>

Kaito allowed himself a sigh. Of course Kudou-kun wasn't near him to hear, he was currently in the bathroom. They were currently stopping for some lunch.

Soon after Kaito made the vow to improvise, they had run into a murder scene. A double forced suicide apparently. Kaito didn't bother listening to the whole story; he was mentally cursing his usually good luck for failing him.

Really, how could he get the other to see the good in the world when a murder happens right in front of them?

The magician shook his head to clear it, no use sulking about what already happened, sure they lost the morning, but they still had the rest of the day! Kaito will make sure it would be the best the other ever had…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the bathroom Shinichi was cheered up a bit.<p>

Of course not because someone has died, he _is _against murders after all; but because he was able to solve the murder and do some good in the world. He was relived that he was doing _something _that benefited others.

However, that was probably it for today. He is still being forced to spend the day with Kuroba-san. Which isn't really bad he suppose, the other really was nice, but he rather do something to help then relax. And that criminal that shot him still is out there.

Sighing, Shinichi splashed water onto his face, okay no use thinking about that now. He shouldn't ruin the day for the other. He just had to pretend to enjoy the day then he could get back to work tomorrow…or maybe he could call Megure-keibu tonight and ask some more questions…

Satisfied with that though, Shinichi exist the bathroom with a slight (plastered) smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"So want to go over to a hot spring?" Kaito suggested as Shinichi finished up his food.<p>

"Sure." The detective agreed with a shrug. Might as well, not like he had anywhere in mind.

Kaito mentally sighed at the unenthusiastic response. Then mentally smacked himself for the sigh. _'I can't be depressed when trying to cheer someone else up! '_

With a bounce, Kaito got up and started to drag the other to the springs.

* * *

><p>Kaito sat back in the hot springs, closing his eyes. It really was relaxing. Sure, maybe a bit too quite for his tastes, but he could always change that later, right now he was perfectly content with enjoying the temperature of the water.<p>

He heard someone get into the water and opened his eyes.

What he saw was a bit of a shock.

The detective was just submerging himself into the water, and Kaito could see the other's whole chest before it went under the water. A chest covered with scars. He didn't realize them before when he was treated the other, he was too busy with the bleeding wound but…

In that quick glimpse Kaito counted five. Five scars.

Some where from bullets, others were from swords.

What teen his age has that may scars on him? And there were probably more that he didn't see…

"…Is there something wrong?" Kaito heard Shinichi ask; and quickly realized that he had been staring for a while.

Blushing a bit, Kaito replied, "No. It's just…ah, never mind." the magician supposed it was rude to ask about those injuries.

Shinichi tilled his head for a bit then understanding lit up his face, "It's about the scars right?"

Hesitantly, Kaito nodded.

Shinichi chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose I've gotten more then my fair share of wounds, but it comes with the territory, right?"

Kaito wanted to reject that statement, no one should get hurt that often…but he had to admit, if you want to take a part of a career in justice then yes you were expected to get injuries…but still…

Kaito continued to look at the detective, now that he was actually looking, he could make out a small scar in the corner of the other's eye. That must have been painful.

Kaito pursed his lips together. Just how much did the other go through?

Kaito became even more interested in the other. He wanted to be there for the detective, wanted to hear all the stories he no doubtable had, and most of all, he wanted to protect him, to remind him he had someone who cared for _him_…

And he knew just how to do that.

* * *

><p>Existing the hot springs, Kaito made quick to pull the detective to his destination; however a scream suddenly stopped him.<p>

'_Oh no. Not again.'_ Kaito thought as a sense of déjà hit him; a scream occurred when the dead body from before was found out. '_Please not let it be another murder, I have to show Kudou-kun…' _His thought trialed off as someone pushed past him.

On reflex, Kaito grabbed the other; preventing him from escaping.

However, that wasn't such a great idea as the other suddenly swung around and sliced at his hand. Luckily Kaito managed to move in time; but that allowed the other to run again.

By the time the magician processed what happened, he saw Shinichi run towards the man at full speed. _'Whoa. He is fast.'_ Kaito thought, as he watched the detective close the distance.

Shinichi used his soccer skills to catch up to the other in no time; then pasted him only to turn back and give a powerful kick to the stomach.

The man instantly crumbled from the power of the kick, as well as his momentum enforcing it.

Meanwhile, as the man fell, Shinichi just straightened his jacket and brushed off dust from his pants calmly.

Kaito gulped, the detective was tougher then he looked.

* * *

><p>Kaito was currently resisting the urge to bang his head onto the table. <em>Why wasn't anything working for him today?<em> First the dead body that took up the whole morning; and now that man took up rest of their afternoon and was currently cutting into their night too.

Turned out the man Shinichi stopped was the same man who shot him. Kenji Hoshi; responsible for five deaths. Kenji was a hired assassin who would shoot anyone as long as it brought out money.

And now, Shinichi and the police force are trying to get him to tell who hired him for what murder. It wasn't going to well.

'_What happened to Kudou-kun's day off?'_ Kaito thought in distress.

After another hour of agonizing waiting Kaito had enough. It was Eleven o'clock at night for crying out loud! If they waited anymore Kaito would be able to show the other what he had planned!

Kaito stood up abruptly and shouted "Okay. That's enough," And before anyone could even turn in his direction, he let smoke bombs loose, instantly making it impossible for anyone to seen.

When the smoke cleared, Kuroba Kaito had disappeared, along with Kudou Shinichi.

All heads just turned to Megure-keibu with questions in their eyes.

The Inspector seemed confused at first, and then understanding. "He is the one who Nakamori would rant about." He simply said in explanation.

The whole force understood immediately. It was hard to not know what was on the Division Two's Inspector's mind, even them, who are in Division One, could hear his rants.

With that they went back to work, they could fill in Kudou-kun whenever he would contact them again.

* * *

><p>"Oi! What is the meaning of this?" Shinichi practically shouted over the roar of the wind.<p>

Yes, wind. Currently they were riding the wind miles above ground. Well, at least Kaito was, since he was the only one using the hand glider, Shinichi was being carried; which would have embarrassed him if he wasn't still trying to figure out how he got from the police station to the _sky. _

"I need to show you something, and you wouldn't get away from your work. This is supposed to be your day off remember." Kaito said letting a hint of irritation into his voice. He had the whole rest of the day planned out, and now it was ruined! Well at least he could show the detective the part he wanted to most…

Shinichi had the grace to look ashamed, "Sorry, it's just…"

Kaito sighed, something he noticed he has been doing a lot of lately; which wasn't good. Kuroba Kaito was NOT supposed to sigh! Unbelievable! "Naw, I get it. It's something you feel obligated to do."

Shinichi stayed silent. It wasn't like he could deny it.

Kaito barely suppressed a sigh, really what was wrong with him today? Instead he suddenly let go of the detective he was carrying.

Shinichi yelped as he felt the arms, _that was keeping him from plummeting into the ground, _let go of him…when suddenly he felt the ground under him…Well not really the ground, more of the roof of some building; that had some things around the border as well as a chairs at the center.

Shinichi blinked, he didn't even notice they were getting close to a building. "What is this?"

Kaito grinned, "Just sit there in the center and enjoy the show." He said walking to one corner of the building.

Shinichi did as he was told, a bit hesitantly.

Kaito looked at his watch, perfect. He then lit a match and moved to stand next to the detective.

Shinichi was about to asked what the other was planning, when suddenly fireworks erupted.

With wide eyes, Shinichi watched as bright light filled the sky, just a few feet away from him. The colors were brilliant, from a snow white, to vibrant violet; in all different shapes and sizes too. There was even a Sherlock outline and the words 'One Truth'.

Kaito watched, not the fireworks, but the detective next to him. Shinichi had a look of awe on his face, which would glow from the light the fireworks made; it made Kaito warm to know he was the cause of that awe.

When the show of fireworks started to end, Shinichi turned to the magician to thank him, when suddenly he was faced with more light. This time coming from the magician's hands, the light danced like fire, and Shinichi would have called them that, if it wasn't for the light changing colors constantly.

Kaito felt extreme joy when the other watched in amazement at the 'fire' in his hands.

With quick skill, he spread his arms out wide; thus making the fire bigger, then he waved his arms and it circled around the detective.

Shinichi was startled at first but then he relaxed; somehow, he got the feeling that it was safe to trust the magician.

He waited to see what would happen next, when he notice a change in the fire.

It would still change in colors and still circle around him, but now he could make out _pictures._

The flames were creating different pictures around him. Looking at them, Shinichi could tell they were all happy events.

There was one where a family of four was sitting at a fire place, and the father was reading to the children while the mother started to enter with cookies. There was another where a different family, this one of three, was sitting around a table as a little boy would blow out candles then the parents would clap happily. Another, this time a group of four children, running around in what looked like a game of tag. Yet another, where a group of teens would laugh at some dinner and joke around with each other, all with huge smiles on their faces.

The pictures were so detailed that Shinichi could see all those scenes, and more, so much more, moving and changing around him.

When it ending, the flames all gathered in front of him, and with a last flash of light, words showed saying "Happy New Years Shinichi" then they dimmed and eventually disappeared.

Shinichi just sat there, eyes still wide, in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. It left him with a warm feeling and he felt a smile slide onto his face; a pure, true smile of bliss.

Kaito felt his own small smile appear at how _happy _the detective looked. He had done it. He had showed the detective all the magnificent things life could bring in just ten minutes.

Shinichi turned to look straight at him, and Kaito inhaled a sharp breath as sparkling blue eyes, so bright even in the dark of the night, looked at him. Shinichi looked unrealistic right then; a small, gentle smile across a bright, joyful face, eyes twinkling in excitement. The detective should really smile more often. It fit him all too well, nothing else could fit better.

However, Kaito was proven wrong as Shinichi threw his head back and laughed. Kaito could feel his eyes widen, that joyous sound filled him with warmth that no fire could ever do, and Kaito soon felt like laughing along, though he didn't. He didn't want to cover up that astonishing sound in any way.

When Shinichi stopped laughing he stood and gave Kaito a hug.

Kaito stilled in shock, and then slowly brought his hands up to warp around the other's middle.

"Thank you." Shinichi whispered against the magician's neck. "Thank you for all this. Thank you. _Thank you_."

Kaito felt like he had won the world right then, tightening his hold, he whispered back. "You're more then welcome."

The quite whisper drifted off with the wind as the two teens stood there perfectly happy in the other's embrace, committing the perfect night into their memories to hold forever…

..Thus, the detective has finally seen the wonderful things that were just on the edge of the darkness that surrounded him; and he has found someone who would pull him out and shower him with those wonderful things whenever the darkness consumed him.

...He couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Again very sorry for the late update.

And sorry about the start of this chapter...it's a bit choppy isn't it?...-.-

And to those who are wondering-I'll try to update _You Are Not Alone_ soon...I just can't seem to be able to get what I want to be written the way I want it. That's my trouble with these drabbles too-it's why they came out a bit werid...hehe...

Anyways This will be my last upload in this. Shimizu-san's exams are done (yay!) so I'll be marking this as complete.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Review please!


End file.
